


Leprechaun Tigers [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Benton Fraser/Francesca Vecchio (but not really), Five Times, Gen, M/M, POV Frannie, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Frannie imagined Fraser being the perfect boyfriend, and one time he actually was. except not in the way she'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leprechaun Tigers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leprechaun Tigers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641534) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> Recorded for [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamdidth.org) 2016.
> 
> Thanks to dance_across for permission!

Link to download/stream podfic:  
[full version](https://app.box.com/s/o4mu5ifvnp2ksaufilydwade92zryb6h)  
[no background music](https://app.box.com/s/37blp8pfqk496omwsqiwgoydocnewrd8)

Download [from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leprechaun-tigers).  


Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

Music credits:

 _West Side Story_ suite, by Leonard Bernstein, played by the New York Philharmonic Orchestra

    _My Romance,_ by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart, sung by the MIT Chorallaries

 


End file.
